Disguise The Disgust
by FuckShitUp
Summary: In the late nineteenth century, well, some people liked to keep it in the family. Rated M, for the light hearted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I know, I'm totally getting back into this whole writing thing. ;)**

**Rated M; I know. However, there's incest. Don't like? Don't read. :)**

**THANKZ **

**:)**

**

* * *

**

The cold March air hit the back of my neck and I shivered. There'd been no forewarning of a storm, the weatherman didn't let us in on the secret today.

Hundreds of people milled about the grandiose ball room, pastel dresses and black suits sprang forth, showing only fake glee and cheer on their peach coloured faces. I glanced down at my own tailored suit and sighed, once again, at the idea of dressing up for such a thing; my cousins came every year. The same party, the same inane people, every god damned year.

There was a slight buzz of anticipation, however, where ever I walked. I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, that something big would happen. The thought lingered in my mind the entire night, I just couldn't place said thought on one single person.

"Edward, you'll feel much warmer inside. Now, stop being such an anti-social and chat with your cousin, Rosalie." My mother rushed me into the room, out to the expanse of kitchen that was adorned by the most expensive cookware on the market. A young, pretty little blonde haired girl sat on a stool, stirring a drink around with her pinky finger. My cousin was a bore, although we got along well in our silence.

The two of us sat across from each other; I swallowed drink after drink to rid myself of the gnawing part of me that wanted to punch something. She didn't talk, neither did I.

Silence engulfed me until I found myself choking to say something, to rid ourselves of the tension that never used to surround her presence before. Perhaps it was the fact that young Rosalie had reached the age where she was becoming a woman, her figure had slimmed and she'd attained slight curves for hips. It seemed as her breasts were near pouring out of the tight corset, that perfected her body to her mother's accordance, when just a couple years ago her chest rose and fell with each breath, not with the jutting of womanhood.

I squeezed my throat for something, some word that would make all the shame I felt for looking at my cousin go away, something that would make us younger and good friends once again. The hand that near closed off my air supply gripped my mouth as a sudden wave of nausea hit my stomach like a speeding train coming to a halt.

Rosalie fretted around, trying to hold my face or my neck, I couldn't really tell you, but I waved her off and stumbled, not realizing how drunk I was, outside onto a balcony. The fresh, cold air sobered me up, the sweat froze on my brow.

The aftertaste of rum and a small bit of vomit sat in the very back of my throat, but I really couldn't've cared less. The backyard was beginning to fill with the numerous drunks that thought they could handle the cold. A few adventurous women strolled out to save their suitors from embarrassing themselves, yanking many by their collars back into the house.

In the bright moonlight, I spotted one lady that walked far past the confines of my parents' backyard. The treeline took her, I assumed she was going to see the view of the spectacular, shimmering lake that was nestled in the small valley surrounding our property. I don't know what I expected, I kept staring in the direction that she left. Perhaps I was waiting for her to come back.

"Edward?" Her small voice reached me before I got time to jump from the cold hand on my neck. I, stumbling, turned about to look down into her crystal blue eyes. Rosalie. She'd been dating my best friend, Emmett, for the past four months and, from what Emmett told me, he was planning on asking for her hand in marriage. The two had been friends for years, but the goof that my friend'd been in high school had diminished what Rosalie thought as a devastatingly gorgeous man. As he grew up, he matured. Or well, pretended to be mature for the sake of scoring with Barbie.

"Rosalie, uh..." I shook my head, trying to figure out where I was... The kitchen... Sitting across from Rosalie, staring at her...

"What are you doing out here?"I looked at her face, analyzing her. She was beautiful, of course, my whole family seemed to inherit the 'beautiful people' gene.

"I just came out to see how you're doing." Her hand was on my shoulder now, it seemed to scorch under my gaze. I coughed, breaking the tension, and she pulled her hand away from me quickly. "Um, have you seen Emmett around?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at me, in that pretentious, girly way that she does, and Rosalie folded her hands together around her waist.

"Actually, no. I haven't seen him for a while. Maybe..." I understood.

Her lips came into contact with mine... Those soft, feeble, plump lips. I should've saw this coming, should have known what she was hinting around at, even my drunken mind should have been able to understand that my cousin was coming on to me. I'd always seen her ogling me, whenever we'd go swimming or when I hopped out of the shower in just a towel. I should've stopped it.

But, there was no stopping Rosalie Hale when she wanted something, I've heard.

Her hands ran up into my hair, pulling and tugging, and I couldn't push her away. I would tell anyone else that it was because she was a woman, my relative, that I couldn't hurt her that way, but the truth was that I'd always wanted to experience this. I wanted to know how she felt, how Rosalie would react to my every touch.

Her lips molded with mine, her hips unconsciously ground against my own tightening pants. I shouldn't condone this, I should just push her away. Tell her that it's impossible.

Rosalie lifted my chin and I saw the pure lust and want in her eyes. She's only eighteen. I shivered, my face probably reflected my anxiety over the entire situation, I noticed, when her face fell. It didn't deter her, however.

The chair on the far end of the balcony provided me with great relief from having to stand, supporting Rosalie's weight against my drunken body. I sank into the cushions, revelling in the feel of her weight pressing down against my entire body, her legs straddling my thighs. She gripped my face between her tiny, pale hands and just looked into my eyes for a few moments, as if trying to convey some sort of secret message that was too important to say aloud. My drunken mind, however, could only register the way her crotch felt in it's proximity to my own. How the heat coming from her mouth seeped down around my neck and along my spine. I shivered, latching my mouth to hers.

I ran my hands down along her corseted body, up along the dress to her breasts that spilled out. I fumbled, trying to release those glorious mounds of flesh from the tight bodied, pastel purple gown that seemed to wash out her light peach skin tone. I supposed that was the style now, for women; pastels. It was a horrible trend, I always considered bright colours to set off a woman's skin tone very nicely.

Rosalie groaned when I grasped her taut, pink nipple from the confines of the dress, tweaking and pinching until she was wriggling above me. I could feel the grin on my face spread and I flipped us over, leaving a gasping and confused Rosalie in the patio chair. I took a few steps back, admiring my younger cousin. The word cousin barely phased me, the alcohol in my system could make my mother look like an eligible bachelorette. Maybe that's a little far...

Rosalie hooked her index finger in her bottom lip, tugging while she moaned up at me. Her one breast that was near revealed tightened and goosebumps appeared around her nipple. Shivers ran up my spine at the sight, Rosalie slowly grinding her hips into her hand that rested above the cleft between her legs. I lunged forward, biting at Rosalie's lip, sucking her tongue into my mouth. Her breath was hot against my skin as I lowered my mouth to her neck, licking at her neck and back to her ear.

"Edward..." Her high pitched voice was lower than usual, the rough intensity of her lust coming through.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I smiled, kissing her earlobe before softly biting into it, making her squeal.

"Please." Just that one simple word. I knew what she wanted, what any girl would want in her position. However, I've been told I'm a pretentious asshole, so I couldn't just give in. Even while plastered, I knew better than to let her away with just that.

"Please what, little cousin?" She froze when I said cousin, probably thinking that I was suggesting stopping this, which would be near impossible at the moment. I'm sure my balls would turn a permanent shade of sapphire blue. I roughly grabbed her breasts, then, to let her know that I was in no way insinuating the termination of this session. She gasped aloud and fisted her hands in my hair.

"Ed-" I ran my hand along the calf of her left leg that was viewable, raking my fingernails along the vein that was near prominent on the underside of her knee. She screamed again, almost in frustration, and smacked my hand away from her. I stood back a foot or so from where she lounged, sticking some puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip onto my face.

"Edward, you little fucker." I'd never heard Rosalie cuss so much in my life. "Come here, and fuck me." Well, the girl knew what she wanted, I supposed.

I raised an eyebrow and she wiggled her finger, gesturing for me to come forth. The stern look on her face told me that she was completely serious now, no more teasing and joking around. And, that was quite alright with me; when I sobered up I'd definitely be feeling more than guilty about this.

Rosalie stood slowly, shaking her dress from her body. I raked my eyes up and down her figure, almost womanly, yet with still a hint of childlike features. Her perky breasts led to a fantastic waistline, where Rosalie rested her hands waiting for my approval. I licked my lip, biting down on my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning. Light, blonde hair covered her pussy, leaving little to the imagination.

I took slow, deliberate steps towards her, making sure she wouldn't rethink this and run away. I looked into those bright, blue eyes that screamed at me to hurry my movements. When I was only an inch or two from her body, I cupped her cheek and kissed every inch of that beautiful, angular face. Rosalie folded her arms under her breasts, seemingly not impressed with the pace of my actions, once again. I was used to going slow with my virginal prey.

I rushed ahead, grinding my clothed hips into her bare ones. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, tugging at the copper hair that stuck off there. We kissed furiously for just seconds before she was clutching the bottom of my shirt, pulling it out of my pants. Rosalie made quick work of the buttons up the front of my starch white shirt, tossing it to the side after she yanked it off my motionless arms.

I felt her nipples press up against my chest when she stood on her toes, whispering into my ear how much she wanted me. I was numb, I didn't realize when she began unbuckling my belt and untying my shoes. The teeth of the zipper sounded in the night air as she tugged on the pull, trying desperately to remove my tight black pants. The bulge in my boxer shorts was now extremely visible through the white and I heard Rosalie swallow a big gulp of air.

"Wow." Rosalie muttered under her breath and I never bothered to ask her what she said. I turned my head to the side, watching her release my growing erection from my shorts. I saw her bite her lip, she ran her hand up the length of my cock. As if she'd never seen one before.

"Rosalie." My voice was hoarse and I tried to clear whatever lump that existed there. "Have you... Are you still..." I trailed off, not sure how to ask my little cousin if she'd ever been fucked.

"Yeah, Edward. I'm a virgin." My mind halted, stopped thinking about all the things that I was going to do to her. Fuck, she must be so tight.

She looked worried, as if I'd turn her down now that I knew I'd be her first. It actually made me feel quite special, that she'd want me to do it, not her boyfriend-my best friend- Emmett. My dick was throbbing just thinking about invading her pussy, breaking her. I moaned and tugged her face up to mine. She straddled my lap and her pussy brushed against my straining erection.

"Edward, you're awfully big, though." How nice of her to notice. No matter the truth behind the sentence, and no matter how big of an ego boost it was to hear a girl say that, it did pose a difficult problem. She was a virgin.

"We'll just have to take it slow, Rosie." I called her Emmett's nickname, and regretted it soon after. However, it seemed she didn't mind as she just continued rocking her hips forward, gaining some sort of friction from my cockhead brushing against her clit.

Rosalie nodded her head and I grasped her hips tightly with my two hands. My self control wasn't the greatest, but I had to keep her comfort in mind. She was my cousin, after all.

I kissed her neck lightly and began lowering her body onto mine, her lips spreading to engulf my dick. It was hard to keep from thrusting all the into her in one sweep, but I kept going slowly. Rosalie froze above me when I got about two inches into her tight cunt, preparing herself for the pain of breaking through her hymen. I brought one hand up to massage her back and neck, trying to relax her.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie shied away from my question, ducking her head into my shoulder. I nudged her cheek and licked my way to her ear.

She shivered and giggled, nodding her head. "Yes, Edward."

I smiled down at her and thrust all the way into her body. She screamed into my body, her pussy pulsated around my cock. Fuck, was she ever tight. She cried at me, mainly for surprising her, but partly in the pleasure that must've began radiating through her body. She started squirming on my dick, rocking her hips slightly. I took that as a sign that she was over the pain.

I pinched her tight nipples and she began rising and lowering her pussy on my dick. I began meeting her thrust for thrust, revelling in the great sensations running through me, from my cock all the way up and down my body. Soon, my lust took control of every movement in me and I began fucking my cousin wildly. Rosalie screamed and moaned and I picked up the pace.

She clutched onto the arms of the chair we were occupying to keep from falling and I just kept fucking her. Nothing registered in my mind, except for the intense pressure that was building in my lower abdomen. The sound of skin slapping skin was all over the balcony, probably echoing into the kitchen behind us, as well.

Before the realization kicked in that she was moving, I flipped us over so that I was looming over Rosalie. I propped one of her toned legs over my shoulder, hitting a brand new spot inside her. She took almost all of my nine inches of cock, not without pain though, and I near came when she began rubbing her clit roughly.

Rosalie tossed her head from side to side, clenching her eyes shut. An endless stream of cussing and moaning poured from her mouth, her lips kept the form of a perfect little 'o'. "Edward. Ed-" Breathlessly, she tried to say my name. I fucked her even harder.

Before orgasm overtook the two of us, I glanced down to where my dick was penetrating her pussy. It was fucking glorious. Her lips seemed to swallow my pulsing cock, each thrust near turned her pussy a brighter pink red colour. I lowered my hand to where we met, rubbing her thighs and the soft hair that fell about her mound. A satisfied groan came from Rosalie's mouth and I massaged her ass. She was rotating her hips now, trying to get me to hit some spot along her inner walls.

My thrusts were sporadic and I was losing control of myself. I could see the same happening in Rosalie; her pussy clenched even harder around my dick. I placed the pad of my thumb on her lip, her tiny pink tongue came out to lick it slowly. After sucking on that thumb for a few seconds, I removed it, strings of saliva running from her mouth.

I pressed that thumb onto the button of her asshole. She squeezed her bottom, trying to rid herself of the foreign feeling. I spread her ass cheeks, however, and pushed the tip of my thumb into her anus. She squealed, bucked forward and then calmed down some. Rosalie relaxed, allowing me to thrust my thumb into her ass in time with my dick.

Minutes, perhaps seconds, later, Rosalie screamed out and came all over my cock, milking my orgasm from me in turn. I kept pushing into her body, prolonging both our highs, then deadpanned.

I fell forward atop her body, laying my head on her chest. I felt cum running from her pussy, dripping down my cock and ass. _Jesus christ, I just fucked my cousin. _With this in my head, I quickly pulled myself from her, stood, and began picking up my clothing.

Rosalie propped herself up on her elbows and watched my frantic movements. "You didn't like it?" She frowned and averted her eyes from mine.

Before I had time to even think about a response, my head cocked to the side at the sound of someone moving about in the kitchen just a few feet from us.

Rosalie's eyes widened, she lunged forward as quietly as possible to grab her dress.

Before either of us had time to cover ourselves, make us look presentable in the slightest, the door slid to the side.

I should've known that I couldn't get away with it.

* * *

**This may turn into a story. With maybe a couple more chapters. If I get creative. **

**So, help me out? Give me some inspiration; I could use some new music to listen to. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Your Cousin

**A/N: It's been a while, bitches. However, I come bearing gifts and I hope you all appreciate all the time I've put into this; I started over from scratch nearly twelve times because it didn't come out right. **

**As usual , I own nothing . Except some pretty twisted, fuck up ideas.**

**

* * *

**

My family hated me. They truly, honestly, with every fibre of their beings, hated me.

The both of my parents knew how I despised these grandiose balls, parties for the rich. I knew we were elite. We didn't need to celebrate every other weekend by paying thousands of dollars for a new dress, a new carriage to bring us. You'd think my parents would pity me. But, no.

My sister had kept on to me about how strange I was, not wanting to attend the Cullen ball. _Fuck the Cullens, I just want to go get drunk somewhere and have fun. _Alice loved it- the bitchy, gossiping families that were sure to be at each and every party we went to.

The three days before the date of the Hale's arrivals- their excuse to party- was spent in chaos. I, however, grabbed my bottle of Jack and escaped to my room most days. I wrote and sang to Emmett, my big brother who was the most fucking cheerful person on the planet. It really pissed me off, though. I wanted to be depressed and angry.

The one thing that I took pride in was my dress. My mother had opted to pick out a dress for me, but I knew I'd end up in a pink, frilly, girly scrap of lace. One that matched Alice's powder purple dress to a tee. However, being the bold, outspoken daughter that I am, I went on the dress hunt. The bright red, exposing dress that I'd picked out was perfect.

My mahogany hair tumbled down my back, nearly reaching my hips, and I refused to let my mother pin it up. Tonight I was going to dress for me, not for my mother's fun and games as per usual. My dress was tight fitting, insanely so. For once, Alice didn't demand that I wear a corset to 'bring in my curves'. I'd lost any body fat from my recent bout of alcoholism.

The five of us – mother, father, Alice, Emmett and I – piled into our carriage and began the descent forty miles to the Cullen mansion. My excitement decreased as I remembered the last time I'd been there.

It'd been Edward and Jasper. They were the Cullen's two sons. Alice had fallen for Jasper, while I remained outside their little circle. Like this visit undoubtedly will, our last visit lasted over two weeks. When our families get together, it's a sort of vacation. I mean, it wasn't unpleasant being there; they were very nice people. They were just so proper and smiley.

Well, Edward seemed infatuated with me. This is the reason I haven't visited in over four years. I was into writing my book, not hanging out around the expansive lake behind the house. I spent all my visit in the guest room spewing my feelings to my journals. Perhaps I should've got to know Edward. He might've been more down to earth than the pompous-ass high class-men.

It's been four long years and it'll be awkward. That I know for certain. Now, I'm twenty years old and have a fortune made for myself. Edward just turned twenty-one, if I'm correct, and has no doubt secured himself a wife. It would be too late for me to say that I wanted it to be me. Far too late.

"Isabella!" I'm sure it was the fifth time my mother yelled at me during our cramped ride. I rolled my eyes in her direction and nodded my head to signify that I'd heard her nasally voice above the galloping hooves of the horses and the commands of our driver. "What mother?" I replied, too late for her likings, apparently. She smacked the side of my thigh and told me that we were almost arriving at the house.

"Get out of your own mind, child." My mother berated me for my imagination. My father told me it was because she was jealous that I'd made a living for myself off just one book that I'd written so far. The night my father'd told me that, I was grinning from ear to ear at the sound of mother muttering under her breath that I was sick and twisted and should be locked up somewhere.

I peered out my window at the forest scenery that I wish surrounded our house in the city. However, Alice couldn't live without boutiques and cafes and father was a doctor; he had to be directly amongst the populous. I preferred the quiet of the trees and woodland animals.

The dirt road was beginning to near it's end as we pulled up into the stable that led into the famous Cullen mansion. Our driver took our bags and retreated to the back of the house. We were late, of course.

"Of course we had to be fashionably late." Alice proclaimed loudly as she grabbed Emmett's arm and danced towards the front porch. I followed behind the two sets of people dashing in front of me, trudging up the steps in my heavy combat boots that I'd forgotten I'd worn. Mother had tried to put me in a pair of heels.

Pleasantries were exchanged between my parents and Mr and Mrs Cullen who were waiting at the door, greeting their guests. Alice gave Esme a huge hug and ran off, probably in search of Jasper. Emmett then took his turn making himself known, then heading off towards the food table. The man couldn't stop eating.

Soon, I came to stand in front of Carlisle. He looked down at my tiny frame and I felt more at home than I would in my own kitchen. Carlisle had this sense of warmth and welcoming around him. I hugged into him and then Esme. I'd missed them.

"Isabella, dear, its been a while." Esme whispered into my ear, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. If I didn't have better control over my emotions, those cheeks would be coated in tears by now. My voice was low as I replied my thanks for inviting me, still, after every rejection they'd gotten from me.

"We knew you'd be back soon." Carlisle shooed me off, then, to go socialize.

The women were milling about the ballroom that was, to my standards, humongous and unnecessary. Would I tell Esme that? Hell, no. Men were pouring drink after drink down their throats, which made me crave the alcohol. So, feeling quite cold now that I was away from the protective arms of Esme and Carlisle, I ran up to the kitchen to see if I could score myself a flask.

Along my way, I spotted Jasper and Alice crouched down in a corner talking. They were insanely adorable together, it's true. Next, I noticed Emmett in the parlour looking lonesome.

"What's the matter, Em?" I took the spot next to him on the couch and glanced at his face. He'd been crying.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bells. Just a little shook up." Emmett... Shook up? I then remembered his plastic little playtoy that he'd been raving about the past couple months.

"What happened with her, Emmett?" I wasn't happy to be talking about Rosalie Hale, but I couldn't stand to see Emmett so unhappy, either.

"She, well, she wants a break. A break. What is that supposed to mean? Are we breaking up, or is she just... I don't even fucking know, anymore." Emmett ran his hands over his face and I grabbed his bicep. Fuck, he was huge.

"Come with me, big brother." Emmett looked up at me in confusion, I just shrugged my shoulders and held his hand 'til we reached the bar that was set up outside the kitchen.

"Have a drink." I grabbed two beer glasses from their stands above my head and poured us each a mixture of fruit juice, vodka and a little rum. "Fuck, Bells. I'm a man." I narrowed my eyes at him and saw his adam's apple bob. He chugged the drink down and I took pride in the look of surprise on his face. "Not too bad, eh?"

I left Emmett to himself, along with my concoction, and went in search of someone to talk to.

The grandiose ballroom, although full, seemed empty of character and life. Everyone just chatted on about inane things-marriages, deaths, births... So, flask in hand, I ran out onto the patio outside. It was nearly deserted and I figured I'd be able to get completely drunk without being stared at by all the prissy women who occupied the house.

A lounge chair off to my right looked comfy enough. The small rise in the patio decking served as a perfect table for my drink.

I people watched for so long, the alcohol causing a slight tingling to begin in my toes and continue up my legs. Soon, I was laughing at the way grass grew, the different shapes that the skyline created. The most simple things were the best, right?

The last man that'd been standing out in the dark finally stepped over the threshold, into the house, and I sighed in relief. I began to think about things. It seemed my drunken mind was capable of thinking things that, sober, I'd never even give accordance to. Like Edward, who I hadn't seen yet tonight. Alice told me he'd be here, though.

Thoughts of Edward led to thoughts of Edward's looks. Then, thoughts of Edward's looks led to thoughts of what I'd do had I been with him at the moment. It was great that no one was on the deck with me, my hands were roaming my body just thinking about the things I'd love to hear Edward say, thing I could make him say.

_Fuck, you don't even know if he still wants you. _But, he loved me the last time I saw him. He was practically jumping over himself with glee whenever I talked to him.

_Too little too late, they say. Should've told him how you felt back then. Who knows? He might be married. _

Jesus christ, my mind was complex.

My contrasting thoughts didn't stop me from thinking of him, however. I still imagined seeing him run across the grass and plant himself between my legs. Dammit, I was starting to get cold sweats of some kind.

I heard noises up above me on the balcony, quickly acknowledging them as some lucky bastard getting some. That frustrated me, that someone was getting laid while I was here in wanton need.

I jumped up from my spot, knocking over the empty flask that had been resting in my lap, and ran out of my boots and towards the treeline that led to the lake. I couldn't take much more of this shit.

Really, though, why did I have to realize my feelings for the boy when it was far too late?

_You don't know that its too late._ Oh, so now you're on my side?

_I'm just speaking the truth. You shouldn't give up, he might not be taken. _Who was I kidding? Edward was gorgeous as fuck. I was pretty well sure that any woman who could get within five feet of him would claim him as their own.

I ventured through the sparse amount of trees and was awestruck by the sight of the calm, black lake water. The times we used to have here, when I did happen to come out of hiding, were fantastic. I remembered being thrown into the lake when I was just thirteen by Jasper. He'd ran off towards the house as soon as I stepped foot on land. I caught the bastard and punched him until he found out I was ticklish. Alice had bitched me out after that.

There was one time I came down by the lakeside to write, one day I was feeling uninspired. Unbeknownst to me, Edward was planning on going for swim. By himself.

That day, over five years ago, was the first time I'd gotten a look at Edward. A real good look. The blush in my cheeks burned, but I'm sure his burned worse. I can easily say that I was very inspired after that little interaction.

I leaned back onto my forearms and dipped my toes in the water. It was warm, for this time of year. The two skirts of my dress were hoisted up to the middle of my thighs and I began playing with the trimming of black lace along each edge. My dress really was perfect. All the other women wore pink, purple, yellow, green... All in pastels. God-awful trend.

I'm unsure what made me do it, but the next thing I realized was the warmth of the water surrounding my knees. I waded farther into the lake, getting the bottom of my dress soaking wet. I tried, uselessly, to carry the skirts of my dress along with me into the water, but I finally gave up. My dress found a perch on the bank, along with my underwear. My boldness surprised even me.

I looked around, once more to make sure that no one was watching me, and dove into the lake. It felt incredible.

I lay on the water, floating around one half of the lake for what seemed like an hour. It must've only been a few minutes because my skin was still smooth and not the wrinkled flesh I was expecting. I drifted back towards my bank and climbed onto the grass. Sprawling out in the moonlight, I lay and let myself dry for some time.

The only factor that made me realize the length of time I'd been gone from the house was the way my buzz was wearing off. I was nearly sobered up. I shook out my hair that was almost dry and began pulling on my clothes. Once I found my dress to look half decent, I tromped back through the trees, over the grass and into the house. The party was in full swing and I tried to squeeze through the enormous crowd that was now dancing to something far too slow for my appreciation.

I had to stop running when I got to the stairs. Too many people were crowding the spiral staircase to just butt on through. Some couples noticed me and moved out of the way, however most were kissing furiously and were too busy to notice. _Fuck it_. I ran towards the back stairs that were kept for cooks and maids while making their way around the house.

The empty back stairs provided me some relief of the claustrophobia that I was feeling in the main part of the mansion. I sat on the wooden steps and rested my pounding head against the railing. Reminder to self; never allow yourself to sober up. Just keep drinking until you pass out.

The queasy feeling in my stomach remained as I trudged up the steps, now realizing I was barefoot. A splinter in the ball of my foot distracted me for a second. The second floor of the house seemed to be almost as crowded as the first, unfortunately for me. Many people were milling about, especially in the parlour. I then heard Emmett's booming laughter and went to go see how he was.

"And then, finally, she just tossed him to the side and fucking flipped a shit. Funniest thing I've seen, man." Emmett was apparently retelling some bitch dumping some guy. Emmett wrapped his burly arm around the guy sitting next to him and clinked cups with him. Both were drinking my fruity mixture, I could tell. A smug smile appeared on my face as I waltzed into the room.

"Bells!" Emmett shouted and tried to stand up. Failing in his attempt, however, he just beckoned me over to where he sat on the massive chesterfield. I sat next to him and took a sip of his drink. My inner organs rolled, however, and I had to stop myself from heaving. "How're you, missus?"Emmett yelled in my direction and I shouted back an unappealing 'not well, now.'

Emmett's eyes popped open and I cocked an eyebrow. "You're not drunk..." Emmett was beginning to slur his words and I laughed at his inept senses at the moment. Anyone with a nose could smell the alcohol seeping off me. "Fuck, Emmett. I'm drunk and sobered up. You're lagging behind, bitch." I then ran, knowing Emmett would try and catch me after the insult.

The kitchen seemed pretty deserted, away from the bar anyways. I took a spot on one of the hard wood stools at the island and ran my pinky finger around a pretty wine glass that appeared to have some sort of wine dripping down it's side.

My brain waves were directed at the slow dripping of the beverage onto the coaster it was set on. It didn't register any of the moans and loud bangs that seemed to be coming from the french window leading to the balcony.

I did, however, hear when a female shrieked. It sounded like a dog whistle. Maybe not that high-pitched.

My fuzzy vision led me to the wide double doors and I traced the patterns of frost near the door handles. The pictures were flowers and vines twisting around each brass knob. I turned the knob slowly, revelling in the slight amount of wear that was showing on the top of the brass. And here I was, thinking the Cullens to be perfectionists...

The door gave way and I heard some scuffling about. Ok, maybe it was rude of my to just barge on out there. I was curious. And, still a little drunk.

I didn't expect what I saw, though. I expected anything but that.

The mess of bronze hair, pale skin. The sheer _amount_ of skin I saw.

Or, was I still incredibly drunk? I tried forming a triangle with my thumbs and index fingers. Nope, not drunk enough to be imagining this.

There stood Edward in almost all his naked glory, spare his pants that he clutched to cover his groin. I couldn't look away from his eyes though. Those piercing, emerald green eyes that I'd thought about so much tonight. I think they've gotten much more intense and green since the last time I'd seen them.

I noticed the shadow of facial hair along his jawline and above his top lip; so fucking sexy. His mouth was slack, as if he were scared. Or maybe angry...

Edward turned his head ever so slightly to his right and that's when I noticed the blonde sitting in one of the patio chairs. Her fingernails tapped against the armrests impatiently and I recognized the manicured eyebrows and the bright blue eyes.

Well, fuck me. Well, fuck Rosalie Hale, actually.

"Edward." I grinned and reached out my hand in greeting.

* * *

**Against everything I said about this being a one-shot, I couldn't help myself. The never ending writer's block that I feel when I'm overwhelmed with school does nothing to help me in publishing a long story for you all. So, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of a continuation. Yes, don't worry my pretties, I'll be continuing this for a while. I wouldn't leave you hanging like this. **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3: My Bella

**A/N: Third chapter? Yes, buddy. **

**:) **

**I own nothing, 'cept for a fantastic pair of Harley Davidson combat boots. Size ten in mens. I'm truly a man, sorry.

* * *

**

The last person I expected to see. There she stood in the doorway with a half-drunken grin on her face, hand held out awaiting my own. I did the only thing I could think.

I shook her hand.

"Isabella." Her name sounded luxurious rolling off my tongue like that. It'd been forever since I'd said the name aloud, almost afraid to jinx the curse that went on for those four, seemingly long, years.

Isabella's eyes were dazed, I knew by that far away look that she was on her way to getting drunk beyond belief. The chocolate brown of them never ceased to amaze me; you could almost see the glint that would show up when she had an idea. Her lips had gotten poutier, although it was far sexier than any other girl could pull off. Her cheeks were sallow, her eyebrows more arched with surprise. The tiny dimple of her chin still remained. I wanted to place my thumb on said dimple and tilt her head back...

Fuck.

"How're..." Isabella looked once again at Rosalie who was sitting impatiently in one of the chairs. I was unsure what she was waiting for. Round two? Hell, no.

Her long curls that looked damp in the moonlight tumbled about her torso as she shook her head slightly. I then noticed her body. Fuck, did I notice her body. She'd always had slight curves, ever since she was fourteen or fifteen. It seemed, though, that Isabella had somehow narrowed her waist which accentuated her hips and, well, the rest of her perfect body. Isabella had gotten thin. Unbearably thin, now that I thought about it.

Isabella coughed and I realized my outright staring at her. I sheepishly smiled and turned away to pull on my trousers. I remembered the time she'd caught me skinny dipping in the lake. Being the classic teenaged boy, I'd had to run and hide my straining erection from her that day. If only she knew that I'd been thinking about her the whole time I was swimming. That Isabella haunted my every thought, memory and plan.

Once I had fastened the button above my groin, I turned again and grabbed the burgundy red button up shirt I'd been wearing. I kept staring at Isabella. It was hard to believe that she was here, after years of RSVP's saying how she'd love to come, but couldn't make it. A book signing came up or some fancy trip to Hollywood.

Rosalie whined, then. Her high pitched voice nearly made me violent. "Eddie, where are you going?" She batted her eyelashes and I nearly threw up. Not necessarily because of her, but the small amount of alcohol still in my system was making me a little stomach sick. I shook my head at her and replied, with annoyance. "I'm going to reconnect with my good friend, Isabella, here." With that, I grabbed my tie and jacket, leaving Rosalie stark naked on the patio.

Isabella took my words as her cue and paraded through the kitchen and into the crowded hallways. I was tempted to reach out and grab her hand, but resisted with whatever moral I still held within me. Although, I did watch her ass sway as she walked which was enough to force me to bite my lip to keep the moan from leaving me.

As soon as we were on the third floor, I caught Isabella's shoulder and steered her in the direction of my bedroom. She cocked an eyebrow at me and I silently mouthed 'talk' and she kept walking. Damn, I was going to have Isabella in my room, alone. I hope to everything above me that Emmett isn't here tonight.

I reached for the doorknob and pushed on the top of the door that usually got stuck in the less than accurate doorjamb. I extended my arm in the 'Welcome to my lair' manner. Isabella giggled, probably at the spaceship wallpaper that adorned the bottom half of my walls. It was nice to hear her laugh. "Isabella..." My voice caught in my throat when she turned to look at me, one fat tear rolling down her cheek. I rushed across the four feet of space that separated us and cupped her face in my hands.

"What's wrong love?" She averted her eyes, choosing instead to focus on the fine satin of her dress. Isabella shook her pretty head and all of her curls tumbled down the front of her dress. Her hair was so long, so beautiful. I wrapped a tress of her near black hair around my index finger and continued to rub my thumb across her cheek that should've been flushed red with her embarrassment. The Isabella I remembered wouldn't have been able to have her mother touch her face without it burning hot. She was always so shy. I had a strange feeling, though, that in the years that I hadn't seen her; Isabella had drastically changed.

"Edward..." Fuck, the way she said my name... I suppressed the groan that built up inside my chest. Isabella smiled, slightly, and turned to look away from me and sat on my bed. "Nice comforter, Eddie." She snarled the nickname she'd heard Rosalie utter on the patio; mocking me, I suppose. Her fingers traced the rocket-ships and stars that adorned my dark, navy blue bedspread.

I slowly sat next to Isabella; giving her enough time to stand and walk away if that was what she wished. She didn't, though, and for that I was happy. I didn't know where to start our conversation. Things were far past awkward between us after the whole scene with Rosalie. Fuck, I need to stop thinking about the past two hours of my life.

"Isabella... I'm so-"

"Don't, Edward. There's nothing to be sorry about." She hurried through her spew, looking frustrated as ever. I just couldn't let any blame for the things that happened between us rest on her shoulders.

"No, Isabella. I do. Have many things to be sorry for, I mean." Isabella shook her head vigorously; I just ignored that. "I mean, I should've been open with you a very long time ago. I should've been honest. So, its my own fault that I've had to live without you up until now." Dammit, how I wished I could change the way that I'd acted towards Isabella when we were younger.

"If that's your only argument, then you shouldn't win this blame war. I was the one who didn't show up here whenever I was invited, I was the one who spent hours upon hours thinking about how disappointed you all were with me and excuses as to why I couldn't make it to parties. I lied so I wouldn't have to deal with the truth about how I felt." Isabella was gesturing wildly by the end of her speech and was near her breaking point.

If she'd been given an infinite amount of guesses, I'm sure Isabella still would have been shocked when I cupped her cheeks in my hands and lowered my lips onto hers. It was magic of some kind that erupted when she responded to my urgent kiss. My hands left her face and ran down her lithe body, caressing her hips and dancing my fingertips along the black and red ruffles of her skirt. I was now leaning over Isabella's tiny form, her hands pressed against my chest.

Our lips broke apart, both of us needing oxygen. Isabella's pants filled my ears and I delighted in the way she reacted to my touches. "Edward... Edward, we need-" She moaned when I licked up and behind her ear, kissing the soft spot below the lobe. "Yes, Isabella?" I grinned as I felt her pulse beneath my mouth speeding up drastically. "Well, first off, stop calling me 'Isabella'." I frowned, thinking of something else to call her. I guess she noticed my confused expression and laughed. "I'm not a little girl anymore, and I thought you would read something I wrote..." Ah, right. She now went by 'Bella Swan', a much more casual form of her name.

"Second, we need to talk." I groaned, but kept up my work on her neck-Bella would soon have a hickey.

"Is- Bella, we'll have plenty of time to talk. Won't we?" Her eyes widened at my face, probably at the fact that my eyes were becoming watery with the thought of losing her after getting her back after so many years. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright, lets talk." I didn't want to have an upset Bella in my bed.

"Uh, well..." I knew the question that was burning away in her mouth, the question about Rosalie and I. "Bella, go ahead. Ask whatever. You know I'll tell you the truth."

Bella chewed on her thumbnail for a second and blurted it out. If I hadn't known what was coming, I might not have caught everything. "?"

I weighed my options, but realized there was only one. Tell her the truth.

"Bella, please understand I was incredibly drunk and was completely desperate. I would also like for you to know that I really don't find Rosalie all the attractive... I mean, sure she's pretty in her blonde, prep school way. But, I just... Don't really know why I did what I did." My face was in my hands and I was coming to the conclusion that I'd done the stupidest possible thing tonight, of all nights. This might even cost me Bella. Her silence didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Please say something." I looked up then, to see Bella's eyes fixed on my feet. I shook a little, not knowing what to say to make her understand how much I wished I could take back what I did.

"It's okay, Edward." Bella smiled and brought her hand up to the nape of my neck, massaging and pulling my hair. "Its just, well, I kind of thought she was with Emmett. But, I guess, whatever floats her boat?" Bella turned away and shrugged her shoulders. I'm sure she thought I was horrible, especially for betraying my best friend. And I understood exactly where she came from. I always managed to fuck things up.

Bella looked my way, once again, and stood up. She began pacing across the room-a little crookedly, but quickly. Her arms that she crossed tightly across her chest pushed her breasts up so that they were even more available for my viewing. I knew I shouldn't be thinking of such things while we were having such a serious conversation, but _fuck_ I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms. To see her dress on the floor, Bella without her clothes on.

"Edward, do you know how much Rosalie means to Emmett?" Bella was standing in front of me, now, and I didn't know what to say as I caught the look of worry and hurt in her eyes. I knew how my friend loved the life-sized Barbie doll. I still couldn't believe what had happened an hour ago myself, let alone expect Bella to understand my point of view.

"I'm so-" "Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong in my eyes. Well, maybe sleeping with your cousin was a little out there, I mean... But, still. You shouldn't be saying this to me. I don't need to know why that happened." I wanted her to know, I wanted Bella to understand and feel my hurt and sorrow. I needed her to know exactly what it felt like when I was alone, left to my thoughts of the woman that I loved. She needed to know...

"Bella, you need to know why I am what I am. I'm sorry for having to put you through this sad reliving of my life in the past few years, but its necessary. You should know by now my feelings for you and I'm completely serious." She took in a breath to speak, but I just held my finger near her lips to keep her from interrupting.

"I have been living the past years in some sort of limbo, where I don't make decisions and I don't think. I don't think about anything except you. The one single memory that has passed through my mind since the last time I saw you is the day we spent on my roof. We were both so free and I keep thinking of how badly I want that back. I want to be able to talk to you and tell you anything that comes to mind without worrying how it'll affect the way you think of me.

"I remembered your hair, how the sun would catch it and a red tint would show up unexpectedly. Your laugh even forced my eyes to brighten up, on my most depressing days. Most of all, though, I used to remember how it was when you'd hug me or reach out and grab my hand for no reason. The way that you considered all the small things to be important."

My little tirade nearing its end, I noticed a small tear had escaped my own eye. _Cry in front of her, she'll love that._ My dipshit self would just love it if Bella took pity on me and curled herself to me to keep me from breaking down. I'm not that damn weak, though.

"So, just let me tell you that I didn't really sleep with my cousin out there. I was trying to bring you back to me. I've searched every face in the village, every person that I see, to try and understand what it is about you that I can't bring myself to get away from. No one else can make me smile in the middle of a nightmare. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to fight for anyone but you, Bella."

Bella shifted in her spot and I could see her teeth clenching her bottom lip. I hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed my thumb on the dimple in her chin. Bella looked up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that now looked glassy and on the verge of crying. She leaned her head into my hand for a moment before bringing her lips up towards mine. _Now, slow down and take it easy, asshole. Don't make her regret this. _

It was hard to hear my self thinking when Bella ran her hands along my chest before resting them against my crotch. Damn, the woman knew me well. I'd lose all my control any moment now and be quick and forceful.

But, I wouldn't. I couldn't let Bella be taken so easily. I kissed Bella's face, her eyes, nose, forehead, chin, each cheek a couple of times. I noticed the confused look on her face, as I'm sure she'd heard all about the couple of flings I'd had with her friends. Rough and quick, my motto as to keeping the memory of my Bella alive.

"Relax." I whispered in her ear before biting down on her earlobe. Bella squirmed, but, stayed trapped between my arms.

I felt the zipper of my pants being pulled down and I glanced at Bella's face. She grinned up at me. _This is going too fast, jackass. Do you want this to be some drunken mistake? _Fuck, no.

I grabbed Bella's hands and pulled them to my mouth, kissing her fingers and palms. I heard her deep sigh of frustration and I looked back to her face. She was no longer grinning, her infamous puppy dog face had been pulled into play. How in the hell could anyone say no to that?

"Edward... Please?" Now it was Bella begging. Why, oh why?

"Bella, can we just take it slow? I mean, I fuck everything else up. This needs to be right." Confident that she'd see my side, I placed my mouth on her neck. Hickey be damned, I began licking and sucking the tender flesh over her pulse point. Her breathing sped up and Bella was soon beginning to writhe slowly underneath me.

"But, don't you want to make me happy?" Bella sounded her complaint and I froze. What to do?

"Cruelty, . Cruelty." The lopsided smile that I felt forming on my face satisfied Bella. I quickly grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it to bunch at her thighs. That won't do, then.

Realizing our problem, Bella quickly stood and turned around. "Unzip me?" She glanced at me over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she noticed how close I was standing. Yanking the zipper down was a quick feat and Bella was standing in front of me in all her naked glory in a matter of seconds.

I stood back, taking her in. Bella's petite body was perfect. She wasn't lacking in the chest department, her legs were graciously toned and her hips completed her slight hourglass figure. Bella's arms went over her head and she removed the two clips in her hair, letting it tumble down to just below her belly button. It hid her fantastic breasts, but it made her look wild and sexy as all hell.

Now, I was the one with my teeth clenching my lips to keep from moaning aloud. Then, as if I wasn't hard enough already, Bella draped her hand over her body, cupping one breast and running over her pelvis like it was nothing. The fact that she was completely bare below the waist didn't go unnoticed by my dick, either.

She trotted over to my position, near the foot of my bed, and stood on her toes to kiss me. My hands automatically wrapped around her waist, my fingertips resting just on the tops of her ass cheeks. Her skin was so smooth and I couldn't stop myself from running my hand down her side, reaching her leg.

Surprising her and myself, I grabbed her knee and hitched it over my own thigh. Bella gasped – a cute, quiet gasp – then wrapped the other leg around my torso, too. The wall to my left provided a great support for my Bella, as she clung to me. Her lips melded with mine for so long, before we broke apart; inhaling deeply.

Her crotch rested just above my own and I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd have to be inside of her.

Being the traditional, chivalrous gentleman that I am, I carried Bella to the bed. It wasn't a large, luxurious bed, but it'd do. Her hair splayed out around her head and she looked near angelic, if such a thing were possible. Angels just could never be, in any existence, as perfect.

I pulled my trousers down slowly, being watchful of the tent in my boxers. Bella propped herself up on her elbows to watch my little strip tease. I smiled at her and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"You're a tease." Bella grabbed my shirt and yanked it open, popping the rest of the buttons off. She then inserted her thumbs into the waistband of my boxer shorts and pulled them, more quickly than I would've appreciated. Bella stared with her mouth gaping open at the sight of my dick springing back to meet her hands that rested below my hips.

Before I knew what was happening, Bella lowered her mouth to the head of my cock. My hips involuntarily jerked towards her face, pleasing her even more. She kissed along my dick and ran her hands along the underneath. I twitched and moaned many times during the short oral session.

"Bella, please. I need to be inside you. This can wait." I waved my hands towards her bent position over my rock hard erection, pleading with her to stop the glorious torture.

With one last pop of her mouth on my dick, Bella laid back down on my bed. She spread her legs slightly and I admired her bare pussy. She was fucking amazing, it was worth the wait. I grabbed Bella's hips and sat down on the bed next to her. I kissed below her navel then began licking my way to the valley between her heaving breasts. I tweaked each nipple, kneading and pulling on the delicate flesh. Bella pulled my face to hers, then, and I kissed her hard. Her lips mashed into my neck afterwards, whispering along the membrane how much she needed me to fuck her.

I couldn't stand the sights and sounds any longer.

I grabbed Bella's calves and spread her legs wide. Fuck. Positioning myself between those creamy white legs, I grabbed my dick and placed it on her sensitive clit. Bella's hips followed my movements, trying to bring me to her quicker.

I lined myself up with her pussy, just brushing the head along her dripping wet slit. Bella muttered an "oh god" before I heard some clambering outside the door. I shook it off as some drunks making their way to bathrooms or some matter.

Just as I pulled myself back to thrust into Bella's delicious pussy, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Edward, you cunt fucking stupid bastard. Get the fuck out here you pussy bitch!"

Emmett's booming voice frightened Bella.

Fuck.

* * *

**LIKE? No? Sorry...**

**:)**


End file.
